El lazo que nos une
by suiru-xan
Summary: SASUSAKU - el pasado volverá a interrumpir mi futuro
1. Chapter 1

_Mi voz se sentía temblorosa, realmente estaba asustada de lo que podía pasar,… pero eso no me importaba, yo lo amaba._

 _Tengo miedo, musité en un pequeño suspiro, pero perdía mi razón al solo contacto de mirarlo a esos ojos negros, esa mirada que me cautivo desde un principio… me estremecía el pensar de lo que podía llegar a pasar,… simplemente no sé cómo llegue aquí… ya estaba en su habitación, entrelazada en un fuerte abrazo de la cual no me podía zafar, pero hizo que me calmara con el hecho de sentir esas cálidas manos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, - no podía soportar la excitación que ocasionaba en mi - pero aun sentía que no podía dar ese paso que ambos anhelábamos con tantas ansias… aún tenía miedo._

 _ **Siempre estaré a tu lado Sakura**_ , _dijo en un tono calmado mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza, no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba segura de lo que quería y no dejaría pasar esta ocasión se hacerme una con el…_

 _Poco a poco sentía que iba cayendo en este vaivén de emociones que nunca antes había experimentado, - te amo – ambos expresamos esas palabras con nuestros cuerpos, fue cálido al sentir cada parte de él, mis manos querían tocarlo… tocar su desnudez, y él no se quedaba atrás, había impregnado su posesión en mí, cada parte de mi cuerpo no era desconocido hacia el… yo estaba sonrojada al verlo en frente de mí, pero más aún que no habíamos alcanzado el clímax total._

 _Acerco sus manos a mi rostro y en toque tranquilo comenzó q besarme, esos besos iban aumentado con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos, al parecer ya no le era suficiente mis labios… sentía como descendía y se acercaba a mi cuello, esa sensación era abrumadora que hacía que soltara unos gemidos que hasta entonces desconocía que podía hacer, él quería ver que más podía hacerme sentir… en un descontrol empezó a acariciar mis senos, en verdad que esto no era comparado con lo que le hacía a mi cuello, era excitación total, pero no era todo, ambos estábamos experimentado nuestra primera vez juntos… hasta que llegó un momento en que ya no era suficiente satisfacernos…_

 _ **Siempre estaré a tu lado**_ _, esas últimas palabras antes de que empezara a sentir su parte más íntima de él entrando en mí, -_ _ **mírame solo a mí, solo a mi sakura**_ _…aún recuerdo esas palabras - no rompimos el cruce de miradas, hasta que termino con sus embestidas e inundo todo de él dentro de mi ser._

 _Esa noche me entregue a él, porque nos amábamos, o eso fue lo que pensé hasta que…_

El sonido recurrente de todos los días, eso me despertó de un momento a otro, vi la hora y ya era tarde, aun me sentía agitada por ese sueño que tuve, no podía ocultar mi agitada respiración, así que pensé que era una pesadilla, más no un sueño.

 **Demonios ya voy tarde, y todo por ese bendito sueño** … iba caminando muy apresurada, puesto que no era permitido correr en los pasillos de un hospital a menos que sea una emergencia… _**solo espero que la Doctora Tsunade no se dé cuenta que voy tarde, ella siempre pone énfasis la puntualidad como parte esencial de ser un médico, debido que otros dependen de nosotros,**_ _pensé._

Aun a pesar de eso, me quedaba pocos minutos antes de que empezara mi jornada, _**aún estoy a tiempo**_ _pensé con un gran suspiro_ , abrí mi oficina y me di un gran susto, en mi cara salpico un montón de serpentinas de colores, y un enorme pastel en frente de mí, y todos mis compañeros hasta la doctora Tsunade reunidos diciéndome Felicidades Sakura, aunque al principio no entendí el porqué de esta celebración, no recordaba que hubiera hecho algo extraordinario, pero al ver el gran letrero en frente de mi escritorio que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura", entendí que era mi cumpleaños.

 **Es verdad hoy es mi cumpleaños, como pude olvidarlo –** _ **por eso fue el sueño de anoche, pensé.**_

 **Muchas Gracias Chicos…** mi expresión era de agradecimiento.

Naruto se acercó a mí y me pregunto qué planes para el día de hoy, pero solo respondí que tenía que realizar muchos reportes de unos pacientes.

 **Pero sakura hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no lo celebraras?** – con una expresión atónita.

 **Naruto sabes que a mí no me gusta ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Y si te invitara a salir** – detrás de mi estaba Sasori, un compañero que llego hace poco al hospital como médico de turno, que en muchas ocasiones había sido de gran ayuda, tenía una gran picardía en pedir las cosas, y en muchas ocasiones me había invitado a salir.

Volteé a verlo - **Lo siento Sasori, pero será en otra ocasión, tengo muchos pendientes por hacer, nos vemos** \- asentí con la cabeza y me marche dándole una cálida sonrisa, no quería que se sintiera mal por todas las veces que lo rechace, pero aun no me sentía preparada para entablar una relación.

 **Ese Sasori no pierde las esperanzas verdad Naruto**

 **Hola Hinata, es verdad, pero sakura no solo lo rechaza a él, también escuche que el Doctor Sai de pediatría también se le declaro a sakura y ella lo rechazo.**

 **Al parecer está tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de relación** – comento Hinata en un tono triste.

 **De repente habrá tenido alguna decepción en el pasado –** _dijo naruto_

El día iba transcurriendo de lo más normal, como otras veces, emergencias que atender, reportes y papeleos por hacer, entre otras cosas que una médico de turno debía de realizar.

Me había especializado en la medicina, era mi sueño desde pequeña el poder ayudar a los demás, y aunque al comienzo de mi carrera no fue fácil, pude conseguirlo en convertirme en una gran médico, aún estaba en mi primer año de haber ingresado a este hospital, pero sentía la gran satisfacción de formar parte de él.

Hice muy buenos amigos, se podría decir que con naruto y hinata entablamos una linda amistad, ingresamos al hospital casi al mismo tiempo, aún recuerdo a la tímida de hinata cuando apenas podía entablar una conversación sin ponerse nerviosa y más aún si estaba naruto cerca, Hasta la Doctora Tsunade (jefa del cuerpo médico) me apoyo más de lo debido, y le debo mi entera gratitud.

Faltaba poco para que terminara mi labor y estaba alistando mis cosas para irme a casa, en verdad había tenido un día no tan pesado como otros, pero aun así me sentía cansada.

Guarde mis papeles en mis cajones, cogí mis llaves de mi auto y me dispuse a ir. Al salir de mi oficina pude ver que Sasori me estaba esperando, _de seguro querrá preguntarme algo referente al informe de esta tarde – pensé._

Me acerque a el – **Buenas Noches Sarori, ¿sucede algo?,** \- pregunte un tanto confundida.

El me miró fijamente y sentí como esa mirada podía ver a través de mí, no había experimentado esta sensación desde hace varios años atrás. Sentí un poco de nostalgia.

 **Solo quería despedirme de ti, ya que rechazaste mi invitación.**

 **Si es por eso no te preocupes, en verdad no tengo tiempo** , _respondí algo inquieta, ya que a pesar de haberlo rechazado me quedaba la duda de que pasaría si empezara a salir con Sasori, no me di cuenta que esa mirada de él había hecho que dentro de mi algo se quebrara._

 **Entonces déjame darte un pequeño regalo por tu cumpleaños**

 **No te molestes con eso, no es necesario,** \- _en verdad tenía curiosidad, pero preferí negarlo._

Él se acercó más a mí, y me sentí un poco temblorosa, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba ya en los brazos de Sasori, en verdad que fue muy rápido en tomarme por sorpresa, no lo podía creer estaba nerviosa, no había sentido esta inquietud desde hace años atrás y no me explicaba por qué ahora estaba pasando esto, pero sentí realmente cálido este abrazo, y yo simplemente lo acepte.

 **Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños querida Sakura,** _me dijo aun abrazándome, no sabía que expresión poner, estaba apenada._

Me soltó y se retiró con esa sonrisa tan picara que demostraba…

 **Nos vemos** – _se fue sin decir más._

Estaba un poco sonrojada, ya había escuchado la simpatía y picardía que destacaban de Sasori, y que siempre trataba de ser el centro de atención de las nuevas médicos recién llegadas, pero no pensé que yo estaba dentro de ese mismo grupo. Di un fuerte suspiro y solo me dije que es una nueva técnica de conquista del mismo Sasori.

Vi mi reloj y me dispuse inmediatamente a irme.

Me encontraba al pie de mi casa, y me di cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas, era algo raro, ya que no vivía sola. Abrí la puerta y por segunda vez en este día me sorprendí, era mi hermana karin que con su voz tan alarmante me dijo Feliz cumpleaños.

 **Feliz cumpleaños hermanita,** _se acercó para abrazarme._

 **Muchas Gracias Karin** _, respondiendo al abrazo._

 **Te he preparado una torta, así que vas a soplar las velas,… no todos los días cumples 27 años.**

 _Me puse un poco molesta_ – **no tenías que recordarme mi edad**

 **Para estamos las hermanas** _– soltó una sonrisa_

 **Sabes que no me gusta celebrar mis cumpleaños**

 **¿Porque?** _Me miró fijamente y dijo..._ **De nuevo con lo mismo, ya han pasado 10 años y sigues pensando en el**

 **No se trata de eso, el ya no me interesa**

Podía escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y abría la puerta.

 **Mama ya llegaste, Feliz cumpleaños.**


	2. Chapter 2

Su pequeño cuerpo se abalanzo al mío, dándome esos abrazos que todos los días hacia que olvidara que estaba sola. Siempre tuve a alguien que esperaba mi llegada a casa. En verdad que tengo suerte de tenerla conmigo, aunque existió un tiempo que eso me causaba mucho dolor por el hecho de recordar su existencia…

La abrace con tantas fuerzas, que se prolongó por unos segundos más de lo debido.

 **¿Cómo estas mi pequeña Sarada?**

 **¡Mama! Ya no soy una niña, la próxima temporada cumpliré 10 años.**

Se veía muy feliz, ella para mi aun seria mi pequeña. Su linda sonrisa, sus cabellos oscuros y esos ojos negros que hacía que recordara que era hija de él… cada vez que la miro, no puedo evitar compararla, hasta el carácter un poco obstinado lo saco de su progenitor. Se dice que durante el embarazo si le tienes algún resentimiento al padre este se parecerá al hijo, al parecer en mi caso sucedió eso.

 **Sarada, es momento de que tu mamá sople las velas –** interrumpió ansiosa Karin

Mi hermana siempre me apoyo, aun enfrente de mis papas, cuando se enteraron que tendría a Sarada, aunque al principio fue difícil aceptar que había cambiado todo.

Karin se acercó a mí con una linda torta y que para mi sorpresa tenia completa el total de velas que hacían denotar la edad que cumplía, "eso en señal de que no olvidara, o por el simple hecho de molestarme", di un fuerte suspiro, ya que le había puesto mucho empeño en prepararla.

Las velas ya estaban encendidas, solo faltaba pedir mi deseo y soplar… Un deseo que escondo en lo más profundo de mí y que niego cada cumpleaños. Un deseo que espero que se cumpla, aunque se tratara de una mentira.

Tome un poco de aire y empecé a soplar con todas las ganas posible hasta que la última vela se apagara, así como mi deseo se desvanezca con ese último resoplido.

 **¿Qué fue lo que pediste mamá?** – pregunto un tanto curiosa Sarada

 **Eso no se debe de decir Sarada, empecemos a cortar el pastel**. Dijo Karin, trayendo unos platillos y el cuchillo para cortar la torta, aunque un poco triste, porque en verdad le había quedado linda su creación.

En efecto mi hermana era una experta en la cocina, debido que ella había quedado al cuidado de Sarada, y saber cocinar y atender los deberes de la casa era primordial, mientras que yo me empeñe en terminar mi carrera de medicina para así apoyarlas. Ella, la tía ejemplar, quería a mi hija y no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, aun cuando nuestros papas no estaban de acuerdo conmigo cuando decidí vivir por mi cuenta con Sarada, Karin fue la que me apoyo y se vino a vivir conmigo, me ha ayudado bastante con mi hija aunque también ella ha podido especializarse en cocina de repostería trabajando y estudiando a la vez mientras Sarada va al colegio, las tres hemos podido salir adelante frente a las adversidades.

 **Sarada ya es tarde y mañana tienes colegio, es momento de que duermas, ve y cámbiate, yo iré después a darte las buenas noches**

 **Está bien mama aunque hubiese preferido quedarme un poco más contigo y la tía Karin** – se acercó a mí y me dio un último abrazo mientras se retiraba hacia las escaleras.

 **En verdad que Sarada es una buena niña, Sakura**

 **Es cierto y eso te lo debo también a ti Karin, gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora**

Karin podía sentir lo que realmente significaba el estar aquí conmigo y Sarada… nos habíamos convertido en una familia de tres.

 **No te preocupes siempre serás mi hermana a la que quiero mucho y Sarada es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado.**

 **Es verdad, a pesar de todo, ella es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida y no lo cambiaría por nada**.

Esos recuerdos de aquella noche hacen 10 años atrás, fueron opacados por este momento tan feliz.

 **Karin te ayudare a limpiar y luego iré a descansar, y gracias por el pastel… en verdad te quedo delicioso, deberías de abrir tu propio negocio donde ofrezcas tus ricos manjares**

 **Es verdad, me he dado cuenta que he mejorado mi técnica, y no es mala idea de abrir mi propio negocio.**

 **Si así lo deseas yo te apoyare**

 **Gracias Hermanita, lo tendré en consideración.**

La noche seguía avanzando y tenía en mi mente las cosas por hacer al día siguiente, pero quería relajarme un poco antes de que la cabeza empiece a darme vueltas por la gran labor que debía de pasar mañana, así que cogí mi bata y me dispuse ir directo a la bañera… El sonido del agua hacia que me relajara un poco.

 _ **Esa noche también está lloviendo**_ – un sinnúmero de imágenes se me vino de pronto a mi mente, y me dije a mi misma que no iba a volver a sentir lo mismo.

Salí de la bañera, me puse mi bata y aun sin terminar de secarme me fui directo a la habitación de Sarada y observe que ya se había quedado profundamente dormida, me acerque un poco más tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, y toque un poco de sus mejillas y me dije que por ella aun seguiría en pie dando lo mejor de mí para no caer pensando en recuerdos que no valían la pena.

Mi expresión en ese entonces era la misma que había mantenido hasta ahora, siempre firme, y que si en un momento me quebraba, podía recobrar mi compostura viendo el rostro de Sarada, ella se había vuelto mi poción de fuerza… yo dependía de ella.

Le di un último beso de buenas noches de ese día y regrese a mi habitación para alistarme a dormir. Cerré mis ojos y rece dentro de sí para no tener algún sueño que interrumpiera mi día.

De nuevo ese sonido tan alarmante que hacía que me despertara rápido, siempre a la misma hora. Me cambie y baje las escaleras hacia el comedor y tomar mi desayuno, ya me esperaban despiertas y listas Sarada y Karin

 **Buenos días Sakura**

 **Buenos días Mamá**

Ambas al unísono y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros era mi mejor comienzo del día.

 **Buenos días a ambas** \- el desayuno ya estaba listo, solo faltaba que me sentara.

 **Sakura, estuve pensando lo que me dijiste ayer de abrir un negocio donde pueda ofrecer mis creaciones y creo que lo hare**

 **En verdad tía, eso suena genial, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda**

 **Gracias Sarada, serás mi pequeña asistente**

Esa noticia me cayó de muy buen humor para comenzar mi mañana tan agitada, en verdad había algo que podía hacer por mi hermana, ya que se había negado a que la ayudara y no sabía cómo pagarle por todo lo que había hecho por mí y Sarada hasta entonces.

 **Perfecto Karin, dime en que te puedo ayudar, si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda financiera no dudes en pedírmelo, no me va mal como médico de turno y podría ayudarte.**

 **No no, no te preocupes en eso Sakura, puedo solicitar un préstamo, y tú podrías ser mi aval**

 **Está bien, pero si requieres de algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo.**

 **Está bien Sakura**

 **Sarada termina tu desayuno y prepárate, te llevare hoy a la escuela**

 **En serio, no me tardo, traeré mis cosas** \- su rostro demostraba mucha alegría

 **Sakura que bueno que la lleves a la escuela de vez en cuando, ella a veces se siente un poco solitaria**

 **Lo sé, es por eso que trato de remediar con pequeños momentos en pasarla con ella de vez en cuando, a veces esta carrera que escogí es muy agotador e impide estar con ella y eso me pone muy mal**

 **Sarada para la edad que tiene ella comprende tu trabajo y que todo lo que haces es por ella, por eso atesora estos momentos que pasa contigo**

 **La próxima vez trata de llevarla contigo al trabajo, ya verás que se pondrá súper feliz**

 **Ya estoy lista Mamá** – adiós tía Karin

 **Nos vemos Karin**

Subimos al auto y me dispuse a ir en dirección al colegio, hacía tiempo que no llevaba a Sarada al colegio. En el transcurso del trayecto no sabía que preguntarle. Hablar de la vida escolar sería un poco común en estos casos, así que empezó a preguntarme cosas de mi trabajo y note su curiosidad.

 **Sarada que te parece si la próxima vez me acompañas a mi trabajo**

 **En serio, eso sería genial** – en verdad que la idea la entusiasmo

Ya estábamos a pocas cuadras de llegar a la escuela y vi que Sarada se encontraba observando muy detenidamente a un grupo de jóvenes siendo acompañados por sus papas, su rostro se tornó un poco triste.

 **Te sucede algo Sarada**

 **Es solo que hasta el momento no me has hablado mucho de mi papá**

Esta conversación era lo que más me metía poder explicarle a ella, talvez sea un de las razones por la cual trataba de no estar mucho tiempo a solas para evitar explicarle esta situación. No me sentía preparada y no era el momento adecuado.

 **Sarada, te parece que lo hablemos luego**

 **Siempre dices lo mismo Mama, ya no sé qué pensar**

 **Entiéndeme que no me es fácil explicarte**

 **Que cosa quieres que entienda, que papa nos abandono**

No sabía qué hacer, realmente estaba siendo inútil como madre el estar en esta situación con mi propia hija.

 **No llores Sarada** – trate de acercarme a ella, pero en un arranque se soltó y se retiró corriendo hacia el colegio.

 **Sarada!** – no sé si pudo escucharme, pero me quede sola en ese instante y tenía una impotencia ante semejante situación.

Me volví a mi ruta hacia el hospital, pero no sabía si era buena idea posponer esta plática con Sarada, ya era momento de al menos decirle lo que realmente paso entre su papa y yo.

Suspiro dentro mi oficina, y me decía a mí misma que me controlara, ya no podía seguir alargando todo esto, y sin darme cuenta vi que la Doctora Tsunade me había estado observando poco minutos antes – no sabía en qué momento entro a la oficina.

 **¿Te sucede algo Sakura?** \- Pregunto un tanto confundida antes mi falta de concentración

 **Es solo que creo que ha llegado el momento de que converse con Sarada sobre su padre**

 **Sabías que esto pasaría en cualquier momento, además Sarada es un chica muy madura para su edad y sabrá comprenderlo.**

 **Es cierto, pero aún no sé cómo empezar**

Se acercó un poco, hasta llegar a centímetros de mi delante y tranquilamente levanto su mano hacia mi cabeza, en señal de que todo estaría bien si solo empiezo a decirle como me siento.

 **Lo harás bien, además la has criado muy bien** – sale de inmediato mientras me entregaba unos papeles de los acontecimiento ocurridos la noche pasada. Nos vemos después Sakura, debo de ayudar al Doctor Sai.

Me había quedado sola dentro mi oficina, y me dio tiempo en meditar en lo que pasaría después una vez llegue a casa, y que cara debería de poner ante Sarada. Me incline hace atrás de la silla donde me encontraba y aun podía sentir la cálida mano de la Doctora Tsunade tocando mi cabeza. Estaba claro que ella me había apoyado en muchas cosas hasta ahora, incluso como olvidar cuando me ayudo a dar a luz Sarada, y me inclino en que siga adelante y realizara mi sueño en ser una buena médico, además fue ella la que me recomendó en trabajar en este hospital, talvez para tenerme cerca y ver mi progreso.

….

En alguna parte de la ciudad, dentro de una elegantísima oficina se encontraba un joven y atractivo individuo observando atentamente a fuera de las calles, con una mirada que podía atravesarte si estabas en su camino, tenía un cabello color negro y poco rebelde pero le caía bien, vestía formal que a simple vista la marca de la vestimenta era primordial, además que se notaba que por su porte era alguien que tenía un gran poder.

Se acercaba una persona de madura edad con unos papeles en mano - **Señor, aquí le traigo los últimos avances del crecimiento de la bolsa de valores**

 **Oh ya veo, gracias Kakashi, déjalo encima de mi escritorio.**

 **¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?**

 **Por el momento no, puedes retirarte**

 **Señor, su hermano se encuentra aquí, ¿desea que lo haga pasar?**

 **No te preocupes Kakashi, yo entrare de todos modos** – se anunció el visitante imprevisto y la habitación en ese momento se tornó incomoda.

 **Hola Sasuke, cuanto tiempo sin verte hermanito** \- se pronunció un tanto egocéntrico.

Hola queridos lectores, espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia y espero poder saber lo que piensan.

Mándenme sus comentarios.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuanto tiempo sin verte Itachi, ya he olvidado la última vez que nos reunimos** – respondía sin expresión alguna, solo me inmute a no prestarle importancia a su presencia - **y que te trae por aquí,… tienes algún negocio de qué hablar conmigo, que haga que vengas en persona.**

 **Tan arrogante como siempre** – me dirigía hacia uno de los elegantísimos sillones que se encontraban en la habitación para disponer a sentarme – **no te preocupes no tomare mucho de tu valioso tiempo, solo he venido a verte y preguntarte directamente que es lo que piensas en relación a la propuesta de nuestro padre.**

 **Ah,… solo es eso** – era una respuesta que podría evadir fácilmente, pero ya que mi hermano estaba aquí, porque alargar todo esto – **si te refieres si asumiré el directorio de la empresa, pues claro que lo haré** – volteé a verlo de frente **– para eso me he estado preparando todos estos años; ¿no es así?**

No podía afirmar que se trataba de una disputa entre hermanos por el dominio del imperio Uchiha; ambos eran muy capaces y cada quien tenía habilidades únicas que le faltaban al otro, pero en efecto el patriarca había decidido ceder su posición al menor de los Uchiha, talvez tenía ese "algo" que carecía el mayor de ellos.

 **Bueno ya que conozco tu respuesta, es momento de que me retire** – se levantó tranquilamente de su sillón y se dispuso a marcharse; no sin antes dejarle unos archivos sobre su escritorio.

El mayor de los Uchiha, se dirigía hacia el elevador para luego irse en uno de sus lujosos autos; tomo su móvil y marco – **¿tienes la información que te pedí?**

 **Si lo tengo Señor** – respondía del otro lado

 **Muy bien… nos vemos en un hora** – colgó; y esa llamada sí que lo hizo sonreír.

No muy lejos de ahí, se podía ver una muy apresurada Sakura corriendo de un lado para el otro; el ambiente del hospital se había tornado acelerado, acababa de ocurrir un accidente de tránsito y en este caso como en muchos no hubo muertes que lamentar, pero se podía ver que la escena no era la muy alegre que digamos.

Corrí y corrí en tratar de ayudar en todo lo que pueda, era parte de mi vida, no solo de mi trabajo, era mi deber el de salvar vidas y eso me mantenía a continuar.

 **Sasori te necesito en sala de emergencia, es urgente** – Sasori me acompaño lo antes posible a socorrer a las víctimas que llegaban.

Una a una llegaban en las camillas, era una escena que se veía a diario y que ya estábamos acostumbrados, pero para otros; era una escena escalofriante.

 **Sakura, necesitamos estabilizarlos** – dijo Sarori

Empecé a tocar su mano de uno de ellos, tratando de buscarle el pulso - **Aún tiene pulso** – respondí un tanto aliviada – **hay que ponerle una intravenosa y ver sus signos vitales**. Dominaba esta carrera y sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer en una situación así, así que empecé a dirigir al cuerpo médico de turno para poder atender a tiempo a todos los implicados; era una lucha contra el reloj, cada minuto valía y no se podía desperdiciar.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, la situación fue controlada, los heridos atendidos y sus familiares llegaban expresando su alivio, esa sensación era conmovedora.

Se acercaba una enfermera dándome un folder de lista - **Doctora Sakura, aquí le traigo la lista de los implicados del accidente de esta tarde para que pueda revisarlos.**

 **Muchas gracias, los revisare en seguida** – abrí el folder donde se encontraba ordenada de forma alfabética los nombres de los pacientes, pero hubo uno que me llamo mucho la atención **– talvez vi mal o es un error ortográfico… pues no,…** \- quede perpleja – **esto no puede ser.**

Mi mente se nublo en ese instante, _en verdad se encontraba aquí; no lo podía creer_. Me dirigí de inmediato a la habitación donde indicaba la lista del paciente. Estaba ahí, me encontraba parada en frente de la puerta; pero por miedo no quería abrirla. _Qué más da ya estoy aquí, pensé_. Así que tome un hondo respiro y agarre la manija de la puerta.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, mi corazón latiendo a mil y los pasos que daba hacia la camilla. **¿Pero qué?** – Exclame sorprendida – **no puede ser, estaba vacía**.

Salí de esa habitación para ir donde se encontraban las enfermeras de piso y preguntarles sobre el paciente de la habitación 402 - **ah doctora ese paciente está dado de alta, en realidad sus lesiones no fueron tan graves, solo recibió algunos rasguños y decidió irse hace unas horas atrás.**

 **Ya veo,… muchas gracias** – en realidad es mejor así, no sabía que decirle si lo tuviera en frente mío.

Camine aliviada por lo acontecido de hace poco – **es verdad donde estará Sasori, debe de estar aún en emergencias, iré a verlo.**

 **Sasori, ¿todo bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo más?** – pregunté

 **Por el momento no, pero me siento un poco estresado por lo que paso durante el día**

 **Es verdad hemos tenido un día muy agitado** – podía ver lo cansado que se sentía Sasori, el podía parecer muy pícaro cuando se trataba de cortejar a una chica, pero en su trabajo era muy serio y destacaba su empeño que le ponía – **Sasori que te parece si tomo tu turno esta noche, así tendrías tiempo de descansar más.**

 **En verdad que eres amable Sakura… eso me gusta de ti** – se acercó a tomar mis dos manos y pensé que estaba tratando de intimidarme de nuevo.

 **Pero que dices, solo estoy siendo amable con un compañero de trabajo, además es algo que también harías tú.**

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, podía llegar a cautivarme su mirada – **es algo que haría solo por ti Sakura** – afirmó mi respuesta – **pero no me molestaría tomarme esta noche de descanso a petición tuya, pero a cambio de esto deja que te compense con al menos invitarte a tomar un café** – no podía decir que no, su petición parecía razonable.

La habitación de torno un tanto silenciosa, provocándome a sentirme nerviosa, ya que estábamos solos y cualquier cosa atrevida por parte de Sasori podría pasar – **está bien** **acepto tu oferta.**

 **Muy bien, iré a descansar** – soltó mis manos y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y nos quedamos viéndonos por unos segundos – **nos vemos mañana Sakura** – y se fue.

Me quede atónita ante ese pequeño roce, y sonrojada también – **ese Sasori sí que sabe ponerme nerviosa.**

Bueno debería de llamar a Karin y decirle que no llegaré esta noche a dormir – cogí mi teléfono y marque su número – ¿Alo? – Respondió – **Hola Karin, hoy no llegare a casa me quedare esta noche en el hospital, así que cuida de Sarada.**

 **Está bien Sakura, espera antes de eso, quería saber si paso algo entre Sarada y tu… ella ha actuado muy raro desde que llego del colegio**

Es verdad había olvidado que debía de hablar con Sarada del acontecimiento de su padre, lo había olvidado por completo, pero ya no podía hacer nada hoy, estaba comprometida a quedarme esta noche de turno. Debía de posponerlo una vez más.

 **Karin, dile que mañana hablare con ella, dale el beso de buenas noches de mi parte; te lo encargo**

 **Está bien Sakura, cuídate** \- colgué, pero me embargaba un sentimiento de culpa

 **¿Mama no vendrá?** – Sarada podía suponer que la llamada era de aviso de que su mamá no vendría hoy a dormir

 **No vendrá hoy, tiene mucho trabajo por hacer, pero me dijo que mañana hablaría contigo.**

Se podía notar lo molesta que estaba, sus ojos querían llorar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría, entrecerró su puño para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Karin ante la expresión de Sarada corrió tras de ella, pero el seguro de su habitación le impedía entrar - **Sarada abre la puerta, que fue lo que paso entre tu mama y tú, déjame entrar y hablemos.**

 **Tía Karin, déjame,… quiero estar sola, además tu tampoco quieres hablar conmigo…** \- no podía contener el estar molesta – **si te preguntara por mi papa no me dirías nada**

Ahora entendía Karin él porque del actuar de su sobrina, era una conversación que no le compete en lo más mínimo pues no es la indicada en aclararle sus dudas.

 **Sarada, sé que no puedo entender lo que sientes ahora, pero no debes de pensar que tu mamá no te ha hablado de tu papá porque no quiere, es solo que ella tampoco sabe cómo decirte todo** – era una situación difícil, tenía que calmar a su sobrina.

 **Lo se tía,… sé que mi mamá lo hace por mi bien,… pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera.**

Me recosté a la puerta, porque sabía que la terquedad de Sarada evitaría que abriera la puerta de la habitación, así que decidí quedarme ahí, hasta que se calmara – **Sarada no me iré hasta que abras, no te preocupes yo estaré aquí.**

Ya en el hospital, las horas iban pasando; con muy poco personal en los pasillos el ambiente era muy tranquilo y esa noche no sería la excepción. Dentro de mi cabeza pensaba en las palabras que le diría a Sarada una vez que la vea por la mañana, _talvez no quería verme ahora o dejaría que se le pasara pensé_ , esto de ser madre es complicado – suspire mientras le daba vueltas a mi café y evitar el dormirme.

 **Debería de tomar aire fresco, eso despejaría mi mente** – Salí hacia un pequeño jardín que el hospital tenía en la parte frontal; el sonido del viento entre las hojas de los arboles era tranquilizante, era tan calmado que no podía darme cuenta que alguien estaba caminando hacia mí de entre las sombras.

No podía visualizar muy bien su aspecto, hasta que quedo a pocos metros de mí. Ese porte, esa caminada era indiscutible de quien se trataba. Ya estaba a escasos metros de mí y la luz de la luna que se encontraba oculta por las nubes empezó a disiparse y mostrarme el visitante que tenía en frente de mí.

 **Oh…, eres tú, cuanto tiempo sin verte Itachi** – suspire mientras trataba de no parecer sorprendida ante su presencia; aunque su apariencia no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi alejarse de mí.

 **Lo mismo digo, ha pasado mucho tiempo Sakura** – trate de acercarme despacio y muy cauteloso a ella para acotar la distancia entre ambos, quería ver su ojos tan bellos reflejados con un tono azulejo por la luz de la luna, pensó Itachi.

 **No puedo decir que te he extrañado, pues estaría mintiéndome,** **pero…** \- hice una pequeña pausa y pensé bien en lo que iba a decir - **es verdad que quería verte**

 **Espera,… antes de que continúes déjame poder hacer esto** – interrumpió abruptamente mientras se acercaba más y más.

Que sombría y fría se sentía esa noche; más aún cuando poso sus labios con los míos, en verdad lo había hecho, en verdad estaba besándome… sus labios era lo último que mi mente perturbada quería asimilar esa noche, pero que más podía perder, solo se trataba de un beso,… un simple y cariñoso beso de alguien a quien un día llame "amigo".

Hola querido lectores, hasta aquí este capítulo… Espero que no les haya dejado algunas dudas por ahí… espero sus comentarios y agradecer a los que me siguen en mi caótica escritura de este fanfic… en verdad que necesito saber lo que piensan,… sino abandonare esta historia.. :D "no es una amenaza" Nos vemos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

La cercanía de ambos que habían sido unidos en un beso, fue poco a poco alejándose.

 **Disculpa por haberte besado Sakura**

 **Descuida,… de cierto modo quería que lo hagas** – hubo un pequeño silencio – **pero pudiste comprobar algo**

 **Todas mis dudas fueron despejadas**

 **También las mías** – afirmo la pelirosa

El resoplido del viento, corto el momento incomodo entre ambos, hasta que la mente de Sakura dejo de pensar en lo que acababa de acontecer su acompañante – **¿cómo te sientes?, en verdad que me sorprendí al enterarme que estabas involucrado en el accidente de esta tarde**

 **Solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños nada más, no habría porque hacer un alboroto de ello**

 **Itachi,.. ¿Porque regresaste?** – era una pregunta que para ser obvio debía ser contestada, se habían prometido no verse en un futuro cercano, pero a pesar de todo las palabras se las lleva el viento.

 **En verdad que te has vuelto tan directa en tus palabras Sakura, pero quería saber cómo estabas y me tomo de sorpresa que estuvieras trabajando de médico en este hospital… quería comprobarlo, así que vine a verte**

 **No no ¡** – su voz se tornó un tanto desesperada – **dime la verdadera razón, porque después de tantos años vienes a presentarte en frente de mi de esta manera.**

 **Te contestare esa pregunta, si tú me contestas una primero** – que desafiante podía llegar a ser Itachi, además que tenía la sangre Uchiha era notorio en su reaccionar – **¿Quién es el padre de Sarada?**

Sakura quedo en shock, no sabía que contestar, además de preguntarse como sabia de Sarada, acaso la había estado investigando o es que detrás de todo esto se había vuelto un acosador, pero esa segunda opción era indiscutible, era imposible, siempre habían estado en buenos términos en el pasado, algo así no podía caber en la mente de Sakura.

¿Qué debería de contestar? No podía decirle la verdad sin antes saber lo que planearía una vez sepa la verdad; además tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que la alejaran de Sarada, ella era todo lo preciado que le quedaba y que hasta ahora había mantenido en secreto a muchas personas de su existencia, y no era porque negara que tuviera una hija, sino que nunca hubo esa conversación de la vida personal de Sakura.

 **¿No sé a qué te refieres?** – respondió tratando de ser convincente ante la interrogante, no quería denotar su nerviosismo.

Itachi trato de intimidarla con su mirada, una mirada muy significativa de todos los Uchiha´s y que era la debilidad de Sakura.

 **Sakura… a que le tienes miedo** – siseo Itachi ante la falta de respuesta – **bueno si no responderás es mejor que me retire** – se acercó un poco más hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos – **Sakura yo estoy de tu lado** – susurro en su oído antes de irse

Y aquí estaba una vez más; una vieja amistad que creí perdida años atrás, pero que me traían mucha alegría a mi acongojado corazón saber que aún estaba el apoyándome, aunque al intentarlo sería en vano, porque aunque me duela admitirlo ya habían pasado muchos años y el corazón de las personas también cambian y el mío cambio mucho.

El alba se avecinada al igual que el término del turno de madrugada, me disponía a alistar todo y dejar todo en orden, pues la noche pasada se había vuelto muy agitada después de la visita inesperada.

 **Hola Sakura, buenos días, ¿ya te vas?**

 **Hola Doctora Tsunade, si ya me retiro… estoy muy cansada** – di un fuerte suspiro mientras recogí mi bolso y le entregaba los reportes – **nos vemos mañana temprano**

El pasillo era realmente largo hasta alcanzar la puerta de salida, busque entre mi bolso mis llaves del auto para irme a mi casa a por fin dormir, porque aunque hayan pasado varias horas me sentía nerviosa.

Arranque el carro y entre a la autopista más ligera y evitar el tráfico de la mañana, mire el reloj y pensé que Sarada ya debería de estar en el colegio. Ahora se me avecinada un sinnúmero de preguntas ante la interrogante de Sarada de saber de su padre.

Dentro de una oficina se podía ver el mayor de los Uchiha disfrutar de una taza de café, muy bien acomodado en el sillón. Pronto se vería interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dando vista al menor entrando sin expresión alguna ante la sorpresa de su hermano mayor esperándolo en su oficina.

 **¿Y tú que haces aquí?, esta es mi oficina** – se puso disgustado a que invadiera su ambiente de trabajo

Itachi se levantó mientras sostenía su café en mano– **he decidido que me quedare un tiempo en esta ciudad, además tengo asuntos pendientes por hacer**

 **Haz lo que quieras** – tomo asiento y saco los papeles que el día anterior Itachi le había entregado – **aquí tienes, ya están firmados, pero no entiendo porque decidiste aplazar el cambio de directorio ¿qué planeas hacer?**

 **Nada, es solo que estaré supervisándote por ese tiempo** – lo dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café – **además muchas cosas pueden pasar en este tiempo**

 **No pretendas que mi padre cambie de opinión, ya está decidido que tomare su puesto**

 **Eso lo se Sasuke,… ah verdad me olvide comentarte que ayer vi a Sakura…** \- Como balde de agua fría y un escalofrió recorrer por el cuerpo de Sasuke hizo que su mirada cambiará – **bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Sasuke**

Saliendo de esa tenebré oficina, Kakashi esperaba a Itachi.

 **Señor no debería de haber dicho eso** – suspiro

 **Pero hice que cambiara su expresión en su rostro, en verdad que me resulta atrayente lo que Sakura puede ocasionar a mi hermano, talvez ella puede hacer que Sasuke salga de ese laberinto sombrío**

 **Pero aun no le ha dicho nada de la Señorita Sarada, señor**

 **No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo Kakashi… además es bueno dejar que las piezas se vayan acomodando a las circunstancias**

Un atónita Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina, en verdad que escuchar su nombre si le había puesto de malas que hizo que hasta botara todas las cosas de su oficina al piso. Pero que era lo que sentía realmente, muchas incógnitas en su cabeza - _Sakura, acaso dijo Sakura…_ _maldición como le gusta molestarme Itachi, que pretende con todo esto_

Buenos lectores, les traigo aquí otro capítulo (eso es porque estoy de vacaciones), espero poder despejarle algunas dudas… sé que hasta ahora no han visto mucho sasusaku… pero les prometo que a partir de ahora las verán más seguidas… además que se develara como fue el desenlace de los uchihas y Sakura…

Saludos! Y espero sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Sakura... dejemoslo de esta manera, ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño... es mejor decir adiós"_

Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...!

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de mi hermana Karin, al parecer había estado intentando despertarme

-Karin, ya te oí - me senté al pie de mi cama mientras tocaba mis ojos en son de despertarme - ¿y Sarada?

-Esta en su habitación

Fui poco a poco levantándome mientras buscaba mis pantuflas - creo que he alargado esta conversación con ella

-¿a que te refieres con eso? ... no me digas que por fin hablaras con ella de su padre - no era de predecir lo muy asombrada que se encontraba Karin, me ayudo a colocarme mis pantuflas, mientras con una mano me dirigía hacia la salida de mi habitación - animo hermana! - señalo con su dedo pulgar

Lo ultimo que escuche fue la puerta detrás cerrándose, impidiendo a que regresara - que pretende Karin, que me retractare - musite

-¿y ahora? dije que hablaría con ella, pero no se como empezar - toque mi mentón con mi mano mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Sarada... estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su puerta, vacile en si tocar o no... suspire - _Diablos por que me siento tan nerviosa - pensé_

toc toc ... toc toc... no hubo respuesta alguna, así que decidí entrar, pero Sarada se encontraba dormida sobre su escritorio; cargue su menudo cuerpo mientras la acomodaba sobre su cama, sentí mucha nostalgia así que también me acomode al lado de mi pequeña hija... empece a tocar sus cabello mientras retiraba un mechón de su frente - en verdad que has crecido mucho, ya no eres mi bebe que cargue hace años atrás - recordé las veces en que estábamos solo nosotras dos - se que hemos pasado por mucho, pero fue mi miedo el que impidió que pudiera soportar la idea de que te alejaran de mi - sentí un ligero movimiento mientras veía como Sarada se acomodaba a mi lado.

\- En verdad te pareces mucho a tu padre, tienes sus mismos ojos, ese cabello oscuro y hasta el mal genio también - reí un poco y trate de no moverme mucho - el era un hombre de pocas palabras, aunque no se sabia con certeza lo que pudiera sentir y hasta expresar... pero fue amor a primera vista... aunque me tomo mucho tiempo saber lo que el sentía por mi... no se que tanto ha podido cambiar, no lo he visto en 10 años - esto ultimo hizo sentir muy triste a la pelirosa que no impidió en soltar uno que otro sollozo.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos que sin darme cuenta empece a recordarlo y hablar de Él frente a una Sarada dormida, aunque trate de no hablar muy fuerte para evitar despertarla, tal vez así pudiera escucharme en sueños y calmar su acongojado corazón.

Salí de la habitación y cerré despacio la puerta, pero al darme vuelta me encontré con Karin, que para variar me espero. Ya sabia que no dormiría si no le contara lo que había pasado.

-¿y? - Pregunto una curiosa Karin

-¿y que? - arque mi ceja

-¿dime como te fue? no puedo soportar la curiosidad... dime... dime...

-En verdad no cambias, no hablamos mucho del tema, Sarada ya estaba dormida cuando entre, así que no pude hablar con ella

-En serio, y yo que pensé que se terminaría todo el misterio hoy día

-Bueno ni modo, sera para otro momento... vayamos a descansar - me despedí de Karin

Una puerta fue cerrándose muy lentamente para evitar ocasionar sonido alguno - No quiero ver triste a mamá, es mejor que lo descubra yo misma - Sarada se acomodo de nuevo en su cama para poder conciliar el sueño.

(...)

-Kakashi, puedes venir a mi oficina por favor

-De inmediato Señor - Colgó el intercomunicador

Un Sasuke medio molesto e inquieto se observo, no paraba de andar de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina.

El hombre muy obediente entro a la oficina - Dígame en que puedo ayudarle

-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona, su nombre es Sakura Haruno

* * *

Gome! lo se, lo se... es super corto... no he tenido mucho tiempo. (0.o)! XD

Pero aun no lo he abandonado...


End file.
